A Taste of Bubblegum
by Nightwalk3r
Summary: The Princess and Marceline have always been very close - the best of friends, in fact. But one day, some not-so-innocent fun in the bedroom turns into a very complicated romance... (Rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Pendleton Ward does. And he should make it so PB and Marceline get together. Even if it is just fan service. I mean, it'll decrease homophobia levels, cause, y'know, kids will be exposed to homosexuality earlier. And it won't be portrayed in a bad way. So. Yeah.**

**A/N - Femmeslash (AKA Yuri), and NSFW. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Thank you, Finn and Jake." Bonnie Bubblegum smiled gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without you boys in our kingdom - in fact, we'd probably all have been murdered and eaten, twice!" She chuckled.

"All in a day's work, Princess!" Finn said happily.

"Yeah, no problem, call us if you need anything." Said Jake.

As Finn and Jake turned to leave, the Princess called, "Hold on, Finn," and gave him a quick hug from behind. She started to laugh as Finn froze and blushed - as expected. "See you later boys." Bonnie retreated into her castle. Suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Aah! Who's there?"

The stranger snickered playfully. "Guess."

The voice was a silky, feminine one, and the hands were petite. Bonnie thought that before they had covered her eyes she had seen a flash of light grey.

"Marcy...?" She questioned cautiously.

"Yup." Marceline took her hands off Princess Bubblegum's eyes and embraced her, then rested her chin on the Princess's right shoulder.

"How's it going?" Asked Marceline.

"Good, actually. The boys just helped us get rid of an annoying monster that had my Kingdom scared. Finn's really cute, you know? As soon as you hug him, he, like, stops working and just stands there, blushing his head off." She chuckled. "Maybe I should do an experiment to test why that is."

"Haha, not as cute as my best friend Bonnie, I bet," teased Marceline. She moved from her spot on the shoulder of Princess Bubblegum and levitated next to her. "So, where are we going?"

"Well since you're here... why not have a sleepover?"

Marceline, at length, said, "Sure."

* * *

**A/N - I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is, there will be longer ones coming soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time, do you really think I'd be writing stories about Marceline and Bonnie getting together? Don't you think I'd just make it happen?**

**A/N - Since my last chapter was so short, I decided to upload another on the same day. New chapter is up! This will be around the length I make all of my chapters from now. Or at least I'll try to. Maybe a little shorter.**

* * *

Once Marceline had retrieved her bass guitar and pyjamas, she returned to Princess Bubblegum's castle and navigated to Bonnie's room.

The Princess smiled as Marceline came into her room. "Hey Marcy!" She was sitting in her double bed, under her cover and in her pyjamas, hugging a cushion cutely.

"Wow..." Marceline muttered below her breath. She had always known she had feelings towards Bonnie, but seeing her like that, so innocent and pure? It had magnified her feelings tenfold.

"Uh," stuttered Marceline, "where am I sleeping?"

Bonnie tittered in amusement. She swept her hands around the room and jokingly said, "Anywhere on the floor, of course!" When she saw Marceline's face fall she quickly said, "I was kidding. In my bed! It gets really lonely here sometimes and there's no other beds, so come on in!"

As she began to glide towards the Princess, Marceline stuttered, "O-okay..." and slipped into the bed beside her.

"Wow, I've never slept with another girl before!" Bonnie said innocently.

Marceline blushed a deep shade of violet and muttered, "M-me... me neither."

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem... different than normal."

"What do you, uh, mean?"

"Just... different. Maybe I should run some tests on you, to see if you're okay?"

"No... it's fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

As night fell in the Kingdom of Ooo, Marceline and Bonnie gradually showered, dressed, and changed into their nightwear, with Marceline in her checkered pyjamas and Princess Bubblegum in her black, semi-transparent nightshirt and lacy underwear. At the sight of Bonnie's skimpy clothing, Marceline blushed yet again and nervously started to play with her hair.

"You know," said the Princess, "we probably won't get any sleep tonight, having a sleepover and all."

Marceline giggled nervously and said, "Probably not! Hey, where's my shirt? I thought I gave it to you some time ago." She smiled at her best friend, and slipped into the bed next to her - and with that, Bonnie snuggled into Marceline, with her arms around the girl's waist and her head nestled in her neck, without another word. Startled, the vampire jumped.

"I lost it," mumbled Princess Bubblegum. She genuinely looked saddened at this, and Marceline felt for her.

"It's... it's okay. It was just an old shirt anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The two laid there for a while, until Marceline decided to return Bonnie's embrace; she awkwardly began to stroke Bonnie's bubblegum hair. The Princess was a little startled at this and looked up at Marceline questioningly.

"What are you-?"

"Shush, just returning your hug."

"Marcy?" Asked the Princess, "Is it strange that I haven't... you know... done 'that' yet?"

"What? Had sex?" Marceline chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Bonnie retorted indignantly.

"I'm laughing because it's a silly question to ask," said Marceline, smiling. "You fuck who and when you want to!"

Bonnie chuckled a little. "Thank you. That made me feel better."

"No problem."

For a while, the two girls laid there in a blissful state, the Princess latched onto Marceline and the vampire stroking Bonnie's hair.

"Bonnie..."

"Yes?"

"Do you... always wear such skimpy clothes in bed? Just, uhm, wondering."

"Well, this is the only nightwear I have." She climbed out of bed - to the slight disappointment of Marceline - and twirled in a circle, showing off her body from all sides.

"Doesn't it look great?"

Marceline sat up in bed and took a gander. "Oh wow, yes, I love it!"

Bonnibel giggled.

"I just have these boring pyjamas," said the vampire, jumping out of bed and imitating her friend. "I don't like them much. I think I'll buy some more, soon."

"Maybe I can come with you!" Princess Bubblegum said, climbing back into the bed.

Marceline followed suit, and chuckled, "Yeah! We have to sort that out some time! We could have a girly day out!"

"So anyway," said Bonnibel, sitting up, "whatcha wanna do now?"

Marceline thought. Though she didn't show it on her face, her mind was in a state of tempestuousness - she wanted to ask whether she could kiss Bonnie, but she thought that her friend might freak out too much if she voiced her feelings.

_Should I ask? I have a slight feeling she might say yes if I go about it right, but if she doesn't... what could happen? Could it ruin our friendship?_

* * *

**A/N - Did you like it? Any concrit? Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: YES I TOTALLY OWN ADVENTURE TIME *runs around maniacally* No just kidding. I don't.**

**A/N - This is directly continued from last chapter. Little recap: the two of them started their sleepover, and looked at each others' pyjamas (if you couldn't tell, yes I'm English). We learn that Marceline has had feelings for her friend, and that she wants to kiss her. Princess Bubblegum asks what Marceline wants to do.**

* * *

"Marce?" The sound of the pink-haired girl snapped Marceline out of her thoughts. "What do you want to do?"

Marceline decided to ask. Nervously, heart racing, she said, "Well... I've... I've never kissed a girl before..."

"So?"

"So, ummm... I was thinking, maybe-"

Wide-eyed, Bonnibel said, "Are you asking to... to kiss me?"

Marceline fiddled with her hair. She said, "Umm… kinda…"

The Princess looked startled."But... we're both girls..."

"That's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"But..."

"Bonnie, please."

"...okay... just once."

"Thank you."

Elated, heart beating as fast as a bird's, Marceline lent slightly into the girl beside her.

"So I guess we just-"

"Yeah."

The kiss that the two girls shared was magical. It transformed their two bodies into one, and they broke off the kiss only when they needed to pause for breath.

Panting, the pink-haired girl said, between ragged breaths, "That... was... interesting..."

With her breathing mirroring that of Bonnibel, Marceline replied, "Yes... it was..."

"...Marceline?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone... okay?"

"I told you... I won't."

"Good." She kissed the vampire on the cheek.

Marceline giggled, "I thought you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind." With a smile on her face, the Princess of the Candy Kingdom felt very happy.

After a while, Marceline said, "I think we should play a game."

"Really? What sort of game?"

"A fun game. Do you have a full set of cards?"

"Uh-huh. I'll get the deck." The princess left the bed, returning a few minutes later with cards. "So what are the rules of this game?"

Marceline chuckled. "You'll see. Do you know how to play Blackjack?"

"I do. You have two cards to start with, right? Then you turn them over, and you can choose whether to pick another card or not."

"Yes. You have to get as close to 21 ad you can, without going over it or you'll lose."

"Oh yeah! And Jacks, Queens and Kings are worth 10, and an Ace can be 11 or 1, depending on your choice."

"Mmhmm. And the Joker?"

"You choose what number you want it to be."

"Do you know about getting a Blackjack?"

"Oh, yeah, if someone gets an ace and a card worth 10 points, they win automatically."

"Well, turns out you did know how to play. Let's do it!"

After shuffling the cards, Marceline dealt two to herself and two to her friend.

"Before we start," Marceline said slyly, "you have to promise you'll do what I tell you to do if you lose."

"Only if you do what I tell you to do when I win!"

"Sure!" The two smiled at each other. "This will be fun!"

As Princess Bubblegum was the player to the right of the dealer, she went first. She turned over her cards, anticipating what she would get. The two cards were a Jack of spades and an eight of diamonds.

"Damn," she muttered. As 18 was a number right in the middle, she could easily go over 21 if she drew, but if she stayed with the cards, Marceline could easily beat her.

After a few moments of thinking time, Princess Bubblegum decided to "stay."

"Alright," said Marceline, turning her own cards over. She grinned widely. "Blackjack!"

"Pfft, whatever!" Bonnie said good-naturedly.

"So... if we lose, we do a dare. I dare you to..."

* * *

**A/N - Did you like it? Got any concrit? Feel free to review.**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS 666 WORDS)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do he own Adventure Time? He doooooooooooooooo- not.**

**A/N - Recap: The two kissed, and they started playing a game of Blackjack with a twist - if they lost, they had to do a dare. Princess Bubblegum lost. I left you lovely people on a cliffhanger - this is what happens next...**

* * *

"I dare you to... take off your bra! You can keep your shirt on if you'd like, but you need to take your bra off."

The princess flushed, but nodded. "Alright..."

Slowly, the girl moved her arm to just below her shoulder blades and unclipped the lacy garment holding back her breasts. Her nightshirt was loose around her neck, just so that she could fit her hand through the gap and take the bra off. She dropped it on the floor in front of Marceline, blushing. "There. Done."

Marceline chuckled nervously, as she could now practically see all of Bonnie's 34Bs through the translucent nightshirt.

"Now," she said, slightly nervously, "more Blackjack."

Marceline dealt two more cards to herself and her friend.

When Bonnie turned her cards over, she felt a little more confident. She had an eight and a three. Eleven. She asked for another card. Marceline dealt, and Bonnie smiled as she saw she had obtained a nine, making twenty.

"I think I'll stay," chuckled the Princess.

"Okay," said Marceline, "I've got to beat twenty. Good luck to me, I suppose." she nervously flipped her cards. Five and eight. Drawing another card, she found that she had obtained a two. She drew a third card.

"Aw, crap!" She muttered. She had drawn a seven, giving her a total of twenty-two and _just_ nudging her over the twenty-one limit.

"Alright. What do you want me to do now?" She asked, butterflies in her stomach.

"Do the same as you told me to do. Take off your bra."

"I don't wear a bra in bed. Otherwise my boobs won't grow." She chuckled apprehensively.

"Oh, well... I guess you'll have to... hmm... take your pyjama shirt off."

"My shirt? But, Bonnie..."

"You said you would do anything! Come on, it's just a game."

"You'll be able to see everything."

"You promised!"

"...fine, fine..."

Slowly, nervously and with an embarrassed look on her pretty grey face, Marceline Abadeer stripped off her pyjama top.

Bonnie giggled slightly. "You look cute," she teased gently.

"Shut up," muttered Marceline, with a slight smile on her face.

"You do though!" exclaimed the Princess, who was blatantly staring at her friend's chest area. "Aww, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not..." she tried to cover her cheeks, looking at the floor.

"Aww, you're so cute~!" She giggled again.

"Let's keep playing," said Marceline quickly.

"Okay, but remember, your pyjama top has to stay off!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

Prior to shuffling and dealing the new cards, Marceline had been using her arms to half-cover her modesty, but now, shuffling the cards, she had to use both of her arms, and in doing this she uncovered her breasts. She dealt quickly, and briefly looking up at her friend she could see that the princess was looking. They both blushed, but said nothing of it.

The Princess flipped her first card. Ace of spades. She smiled. Her second card was a seven of hearts.

"Deal," she said confidently.

Marceline dealt her a six of hearts.

"Okay, so now I have fourteen," she muttered to herself. "Deal."

Her fourth card was a three of clubs.

Seventeen, she thought to herself.

"I think I'll stay."

"Okay," said Marceline. Bonnie noticed that now she was making no effort to cover herself, and seemed to be unembarrassed.

Marceline flipped her first card. It was a Jack of diamonds.

Bonnie watched intensively, knowing that if Marceline had more than 7 then she would probably be forced to do a pretty kinky dare. She also realised there was a 32/52 (or 8/13) chance of that happening, over 50% - so she was pretty nervous.

Marceline flipped.

5.

She dealt herself another card.

"Goddamnit," she muttered. A king. "Busted."

Now talking to Bonnie rather than herself, Marceline asked, "What now...?"

**A/N - Did you like it? Feel like leaving a bit of concrit so I can improve? Suggestions, perhaps? Well then, just hit that review button! Also, I think I'll _TRY TO_ upload a chapter every two to three days from now - let me know what you think in the reviews section.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No. **

**A/N - What time is it? Recap time! Last chapter our characters**** continued to play Blackjack. Marceline got a dare.**

* * *

With a smirk on her face, Bonnie said, "Pick a body part."

"Why...?"

"Just do it."

"Uhm... neck."

"Give me a hicky there."

"Wh-what?" Stuttered Marceline.

"It's your dare, do it!"

"B-bu-"

"Come on, you're a vampire, don't you want to suck my neck?" She winked.

Thinking to herself, Marceline thought, _of course I want to... I haven't had a taste of someone's neck in a while, but she'll find it creepy if I seem too enthusiastic..._

With a deliberate stutter in order to make her seem less earnest, she said, "U-um... fine..."

She drifted behind her friend, and suddenly allowing herself to become a little more vulgar, started to suck her neck. "Bonnie," she whispered, "you taste like bubblegum. I'm going to suck the red from your pretty little face."

The vampire could feel her friend shiver in pleasure and start to pant a little.

"Were you teasing me, Bonnibel? Did you know what I wanted to do with you? Well, we'll have to do something to put you in your place. Nobody teases the Vampire Queen."

Being unable to hold back her feelings anymore, Marceline plunged her hand into Bonnie's panties and started rubbing. She grinned as she heard Bonnie moaning.

"Shhh," said the vampire, "you might raise the entire kingdom."

Bonnie cried out in pleasure. "M-Marcy... this is... wow..."

At this, Marceline decided to bring it up a notch. She sucked her forefinger and with the combined lubrication of Bonnie's juices and Marceline's saliva, she found her finger could easily slip into Bonnie's cute ass, while she simultaneously used her thumb to rub Bonnie's moist pussy.

"Ahh!" Cried the Princess, "this feels so good!" The pink-haired woman then began to stimulate her nipples too, pinching and twisting them so that she could get a great orgasm.

"Marcy! I... I think I'm going to-!" She came strongly, arching her back during the spell of ecstasy and eventually sinking down to her knees as her best friend retracted her fingers from her pussy. Bonnie panted, and turned to face her friend.

"Did you like it?" Marceline winked. "Not so dominating now, huh?"

Bonnie nodded dumbly, still recovering from the intense sensation that she had just felt.  
"That was crazy," she gasped, "but... I think I liked it."

"Was it your first orgasm?"

Bonnibel blushed.

"Ooh, it was! That's cool. Anyway!" She sucked her fingers seductively, and then brought back out the cards. "Up for more Blackjack?"

The duo continued to play Blackjack for a few more hours, but eventually - both completely naked by this point, due to their dares - decided that two o' clock in the morning was really a good time for them to get to sleep. They both laid in Bonnie's queen-sized bed, snuggled up against each other, for the intimate dares that they had given each other (including kissing, touching and licking - but that's for another story) had completely destroyed any awkwardness between them and brought them closer together - at least for that one night. Bonnibel thought that their relationship qualified as a flirtationship - more than friendship, but less than a relationship - while Marceline just thought that they had had a lot of fun at that sleepover.

* * *

**A/N - I'm asking it every chapter, and this one is no different - did you like it or do you have any concrit (concrit would be seriously helpful, because I've never written a sex sene before, let alone a lesbian one)? Review ma story! Because, really, you lovely people who review or even just view my story are the people who get me motivated to keep writing! Also, do you think this story should be M rated or T rated so far?**

**P.S., sorry about how short this chapter is compared with most others - but it's more than 650 words, and that's what matters :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I don't own Adventure Time!**

**A/N - I JUST GOT TO 20 FOLLOWERS I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU  
TAINAKA KYOUKO YOU GET AN INTERNET COOKIE FOR BEING MY 20th FOLLOWER  
Recap: Last chapter, it hotted up a little in the bedroom. Marceline and Bonnie had a very intimate moment. Do you remember? Of course you do, my lovely, yet perhaps slightly perverted audience: Marceline fingered Bonnie! In this chapter, the hot-ness is toned down a bit...**

* * *

The next day, Marceline awoke tired and cranky.

"Bonnie, have you seen my guitar?" She yelled, waking up the adolescent beside her, and probably half of her Kingdom.

"No," she muttered, "can I go back to sleep now?"

"No! You have to find my guitar with me!"

"Ugh, why?"

"Because I said so. Come along, Bubblegum. We're going on an adventure around your room."

"Ughhhhhh," groaned the princess. She then proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs. "PEPPERMINT BUTLER! COME HELP MARCELINE FIND HER BASS GUITAR!"

A timid cry came from the next room. "Okay, Princess!"

A sudden shot of worry ran through Marceline. She whispered to Bonnibel, "Was he here all the time while we were having, ah, 'fun'?"

"Oh don't worry," came the reply, "he's a heavy sleeper. He can sleep through an earthquake. In fact, he did once. December of '95, wow, that was-"

"_I don't care about December of '95!_" Interrupted the irritable Marceline. "Hey, is it just me or do you not seem all that tired? How are you not tired? We were up until two o' clock, and now it's only-" she checked her watch, "-nine o' clock!"

"Only? Most of the week, I'm up until two thirty sorting out peoples' problems, and wake up at around half past seven for my morning wake up call, which I woke up to, but you didn't. I decided that I would go back to sleep though, having a sleepover and all, and I felt comfy snuggled up to you, and I guess that's why I feel so rested today." She took a deep breath.

Marceline groaned. "Shhhh," she said, "too much talking in one go hurts my brain."

Bonnie giggled, "Okay, okay," she said. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"_No_," replied Marceline, "I need my bass guitar."

"Fine then," said Bonnie, just as Peppermint Butler came in to help them out.

After searching for Marceline's guitar for more than an hour, they finally found that it was somehow cleverly concealed beneath the floorboards.

"Oh yeah," said Marceline, rather flippantly, "I put it there to keep it safe. I guess I forgot."

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum facepalmed.

They went to breakfast, a magnificent feast of a meal, including such delicacies as... McDonalds.

Because they had a sleepover and had taken so long to wake up, they found that they were eating a brunch. As well as this, neither of the two could be bothered to cook anything, so instead they just decided to eat at McDonalds - or at least, the Candy Kingdom's version of it (known as Maccy C's). For reasons unfathomable to the girls, the man at the till that served them gave them a knowing wink, as if he thought he knew something that they did not. The pair shrugged it off and ate.

"So, anyway," started Bonnie as she munched away, "you alright?"

"Mmhmm," mumbled Marceline through a mouthful of pink gummy chips.

She swallowed and said, "Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

Bonnie turned even more pink than usual. It was her turn to mumble, but not because of a mouthful of food. "Keep quiet will you? What if the press heard? They'd be all 'oh my God, the Princess is gay!' And then it'd be in the papers and everything, and it would ruin my life. Do you want to ruin my life?"

"Well, is she?"

"What?"

"Is Princess Bubblegum gay?"

She thought for a second. "Hmmm. I might be. I'm not sure."

"'Not sure'?" Marceline chuckled, "you're the smartest person in the Kingdom. I think you know about yourself and your own feelings."

The Princess thought for another long while. "I think I'd say I'm... bisexual."

"...yeah. Me too."

The two sat in silence for a second.

"Is it weird, being bisexual?"

"Don't you know? You're really smart."

The princess sighed. "I know it's normal in young teenagers. Not sure about _our _age, though."

"I think it is."

Marceline got a quick smile from her friend for this. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two finished their meal.

* * *

**A/N - Now it's time for another blatant beg for reviews. Did you like it? Have any concrit? Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: What time is it? Time for me to buy Adventure Time because I don't own it!**

**A/N: So what happened in the last chapter? Well, Bonnie and Marceline searched for Marceline's bass guitar. They found it, because Marceline forgot where she hid it. Then the two of them went to the Candy Kingdom's version of McDonalds and we found out that the two of them label themselves as bisexual.**

* * *

"By the way," started Marceline, "how the fuck does a mint sleep through an earthquake?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess it's in their DNA. Maybe they're just like teenagers forever. Anyway, we should probably go now. Finished?"

Marceline nodded. "Yep."

As the pair stood up to leave, Marceline said, "Wait a second. I wanna do something first."

She grabbed her guitar from the strap that she had thrown over herself to keep herself from having to use both hands to hold it, and started to sing.

"Maccy C's! OH, your food is just so shite! I wanna throw up on your bikes!"

Bonnie grabbed her, and asked what she was doing in a rather panicked voice.

"Watch this," she replied. She started singing again. "Oh, everyone in here is so thick! I think you should suck my D-"

She was cut off by security guards before she could say anymore. He grabbed Marcelines hands and put them behind her back in a vice grip.

In a nasally voice, one of the guards said, "You again? Miss Abadeer - and accomplice-" he looked over at the Princess and started. "Do you know this repeat offender, Your Highness?"

"I... I do..." she was still in shock at what had just happened.

"And how do you know her?"

"She's..." She looked over at Marceline and saw her urgently signing in a language that she recognised as something they had made up in their childhood, when they were about eight years old. She had a flashback.

"Hey Marcy," she had said, "I think we should make a secret language!"

Marceline was sceptical at first.

"Why?" she had replied. "What's the point?"

"Because why not?"

Marceline had sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Bonnie said, trying to egg Marceline on.

"Fine..."

"Yay!"

They spent the next few weeks making up some key words, for example, "stupid" or "yes". Their language was actually very useful, because they made up quite a lot of words for stationery, peoples' names, adjectives, and a lot of other things.

Now, Bonnie wished that she remembered, as she strained to recognise the pattern of Marceline's hands.

When she translated it, she had wide-eyes. She signed back. _Really?_

_Sorry, yes. Funny._

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry. She's my, ummm..." she hesitated and her voice dropped to a whisper. "My, um, partner."

The security guard gasped.

_Idiot, _signed Bonnie to Marceline, _the_ _papers!_

_Trust, r_eplied Marceline.

The security guard dropped the vampire's hands in shock. Marceline punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious, and sprinkled some powder that she had had in her pocket over the guard.

"Don't worry," Marceline yelled over the cacophony that had ensued. Clearly, people were scared of her now, "I just beat him a little!" The appeal was futile.

"Okay, what did you do? And what's funny about this?"

"That powder will make him forget the last half an hour of his life. He'll be okay though. Anyway! Here comes the funny part!"

Marceline traced a pattern in the ground, and this made the guard raise up off the floor, still unconscious. She twirled him around in circles, contorted his face into strange expressions, and caused his arms and legs to move on their own. She giggled.

Bonnie shook her head. "How is this funny?"

To which Marceline replied, "Oh come on, Bubblegum. Have a sense of humour." She made him do obscene things with his hand.

Despite herself, Bonnie smiled. "I'm... I'm going to hell for this, aren't I?

* * *

**A/N - More review-whoration! Did you like it? Any concrit? Feel free to review! Also, yes, I know, this chapter was pretty random and pointless, and sorry about that, but hey! Another one done, right? Next chapter should get back to the the storyline.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I did own Adventure Time I would be a man with a beanie hat, glasses, a chequered jumper, a brown tie and a brown beard and moustache. I'm not that man.**

**A/N - Recap: last chapter was pretty pointless, to be honest... Marceline insulted Maccy C's, almost got arrested, made Bonnie say she was her partner, sprinkled forgetfulness powder over the guard and made him do stuff while he was unconscious. Yeah. Was I high when I wrote that?**

* * *

Once they had gotten back to Bonnie's house, the princess asked, "Marcey? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but isn't it time for you to go home?"

"Oh yeah," came the reply. "Good idea."

Marceline got all of her things together, then bid farewell to her friend. "See you soon, okay?"

"Okay!"

Marceline walked over to her house.

_That was fun, _she thought. _We've got to do that again sometime. _She grinned devilishly, and wondered why she had been so nervous at first. She started humming to herself.

_I just had sex... and my dream came true, so if you had sex in the last thirty minutes, then you're qualified to sing with me..._

* * *

_Marceline caught the scent of her lover's perfume on her nostrils. She rolled over in their bed and bid her good morning. They passionately kissed and smiled at each other._

_She noticed the angelic form of another at the base of their bed as the figure said, "Do you, Marceline Abadeer, take Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to take on the duty of a princess?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, take Marceline Abadeer as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to always care for and help her in her duties?"_

_"...I can't."_

_"...what?" Marceline's fantasy world shattered. She screeched, and the angelic figure grew red-and-black wings and devil horns. The devilish angel mirrored Marceline's screech and then dissolved into black tar and fell through the void that was now everywhere except below the bed._

_Bonnie started to try to throw Marceline off the bed._

_"I can't be with you!" she rasped in an low, evil voice. "I just can't."_

_Marceline tried to fight back, but the Princess was just too strong. She was thrown off, and now she was falling... falling..._

Marceline awoke in a cold sweat and a panic. _What the hell was that? _she thought. _I thought I got what I wanted last night... I could move on... we just had a little fun... _she shook her head.

_That could never happen._

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was having similar thoughts. She couldn't sleep, tossing and turning for the entire night.

_Did I detect any passion last night? Am I just inexperienced with one night stands? I thought there was something there... although I might be wrong. I've never had sex before, with a girl _or _a boy, so I guess I can't say whether she really liked me or if she was just horny and I was there... ugh, why is life so difficult? __Sometimes I wish I could just see inside peoples' heads._

She felt footsteps approaching her doorway, and a knock. "Princess?" said a small voice.

Tired, but still doing her duties, the princess turned on her bedside lamp, walked over to her door and opened it.

"Yes? What's wrong, Cinnamon Bun? Do you need advice on anything?"

"No, um, I just wondered if you were okay, because I heard you tossing and turning."

The princess forced a smile. "That's sweet cin, but I'm fine, really. You should go sleep, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Really."

"If you say so..." Cinnamon Bun left Bonnie's room and went to his own, still slightly troubled. In all reality, however, Bonnie was bad. Very bad. She had let her own feelings get the best of her, and she really did not know if she could take it any longer. She wished she had the cool of the Vampire Queen, and could just ask Marceline if she felt the way that Bonnie thought she did.

The girl sighed. _No point just wondering. I need to get some sleep. _She checked the time using her phone. _Three o' clock? Wow, I really _do _need to sleep. This is later than normal._

She went back to bed.

_I hope I'll be back to normal in the morning..._

* * *

**A/N - End of chapter eight! More coming soon! This is the first time I've ever written angst in any story at all - did you enjoy it? Got any concrit? Well then, feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time, I would have lots of money. I don't have lots of money.**

**A/N - Recap: Last chapter was angsty! Marceline had a nightmare about Bonnie, and Bonnie couldn't sleep because she wanted to know whether Marceline really likes her or she was just horny.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum woke up tiredly - for the first time in a while - and with a start. Peppermint Butler was arousing her from her sleep on the phone.

"Good morning, Princess," said the Butler when Bonnie answered the phone.

"Ugh, hi," groaned the princess.

"..are you quite alright? You seem tired."

_No shit, _thought Bonnie grumpily. She tried to have a positive outlook for the day, like she did every other day. "I'm okay!" she said, semi-convincingly.

"Are you sure? You're not sick are you?"

"...no, no, I'm fine. Really."

"Hmm, I think you should see a doctor just to be sure."

"I'm fine!"

"Nope. I don't wanna hear it. Go to a doctor's."

"Fine."

And this is how Princess Bubblegum learnt that Marceline really did care for her.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the hard, wooden chairs. This was possibly the longest wait she had ever had at a doctor's surgery.

_Asshole, _she thought grumpily, her thoughts directed at Peppermint Butler, _you're making me wait all this time, and for what? Nothing! I'm fine! _Her mood was not improved by all of the people staring at her.

Princess Bubblegum brought down by some illness? Why, she'll have to abdicate!

Bonnie laughed to herself, no humour in her voice.

_I don't think so. _And then- _Jesus fucking Christ, how long are you going to make me wait for A FUCKING CHECK-UP?_

After a while, she finally got called.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum? Your Highness?"

_Oh great, _Bonnie thought, _this guy is going to be another dickhead who won't check me over properly because I'm a princess. That's just the best thing ever. Exactly what I need right now._

_"_Yes," she called, "over here." She stood up and walked to the doctor's room.

* * *

"I'm Doctor Pino," said her doctor after they went into his room. "I take it you're Bonnibel Bubblegum, the Princess?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes a little. "Yes, I am."

"And why did you come here today?" Doctor Pino was a tall, lanky thing with black matted hair, and apparently he had decided to put streaks of red through it. It didn't look good. He spoke in quite a loud voice, one that did not put Bonnie at ease or improve her mood, and he looked around twenty-five in age.

He had ear stretchers, something that Bonnie always cringed at. "Just a check-up, um, aren't those stretchers in your ears unhygienic?"

"Oh these?" he grinned. "The doctor's let me keep them in. Don't ask me why."

_This day just gets better and better... _the Princess thought, her thoughts dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"Alright," Doctor Pino said, "You're okay-"

"I thought so-"

"-_apart from _one thing. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"Yes, I have."

"No you haven't. Today when I was giving you a check-up, you _literally _fell asleep with your eyes open."

"What?"

"Indeed. You need to sleep more, Your Highness."

_Wow, _thought Bonnie as she realised how little sleep she had been getting, _I do._

_"_Thank you, doctor, for your check-up and advice. I shall try to sleep more."

"Very good, ma'am."

* * *

Bonnie dragged her tired legs back to her castle. Now she realised she really was tired.

She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who..." a voice said softly.

"Not right now, Marcey, please."

The hands retracted as though burnt. "Oh. What's wrong?"

Princess Bubblegum turned to face Marceline. "Do I look tired to you?"

Marceline looked at the dark lines under her eyes, the slightly shivering frame of the Princess and the way she was walking. "Yes... yes, you do. Are you okay?"

The princess replied monotonously. "Not exactly. I need to sleep more."

"...I could tell. I'll walk you back to the castle, and you go to sleep, alright?"

"Except nobody will be there for everyone's problems."

"Don't you worry about that. There's Peppermint Butler, me, lots of people."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

* * *

Bonnie collapsed in her bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Princess..." Marceline said softly. She kissed Bonnie's forehead. "Sleep well."

And then came a knock at the door. _Oh, what perfect timing..._

* * *

**A/N - Ooh, cliffhanger - what'll happen next? How will Bonnie find out Marceline's feelings? Find out in two days time...  
****P.S., Did you like it or do you have any concrit? Feel free to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Adventure Time... *cries* I'm too much of a fanboy ;~;**

**A/N: Recap: Last time, Bonnie was forced to get a check-up at a doctor's surgery, and we found out that Bonnie was extremely sleep deprived. She went back to the castle and fell asleep just after Marceline said she and Peppermint Butler would fill in for her duties helping people in the Candy Kingdom. There was a knock at the door...  
P.S. I JUST REALISED THAT NOT INCLUDING MY REVIEW REPLIES W****E**** HAVE JUST HIT 20 REVIEWS THANK YOU EVERYBODY *HEART* YOUR FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED :D**

* * *

"Princess, Princess!" A voice said just before the door opened, "Prince- oh. ...hi there."

"Hi," Marceline said awkwardly to the short Candy Person that had appeared at the door. She crouched down on one knee. "The Princess is asleep right now - I'm the person you ask for help right now. What's your name?"

"Umm... Carson."

"Nice to meet you, Carson. What's your problem?"

"Well..." he started, "there's this girl that I like..."

"Oho! You need girl advice?"

"Haha, kinda."

"Well, do you know what this girl likes? _Who _this girl likes?"

"Umm, well, I don't _think _she likes anybody right now."

"Hey, that's good. You should buy her something. Girls like it when you buy them something - trust me."

"But... I'm too nervous!"

"You know she'll love it."

"...okay... I'll give it a go. Thanks Marceline!" Carson smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

And so it happened, for the next however many hours - Marceline wasn't counting - she helped out the citizens of the Candy Kingdom.

After a few people, she was still pretty cheery.

After a lot more, she was getting a bit tired.

And by the time she finished, she was exhausted, every ounce of positivity drained from her.

_How does she do it? _thought Marceline, a little in awe of her friend. _She goes through this e__very single day, and still she's - or at least she acts - really happy!_

There came a knock. _Oh great..._

"Don't worry Marceline, I've got this one." Peppermint Butler said, clearly sensing Marceline's exhaustion.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

She decided that she would go into Bonnie's bedroom and talk to her while she still slept. She thought it would at least give her _some _company.

* * *

"Hey. You awake?" When there came no reply, Marceline sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You know," she said wearily, "you're amazing at your job." She chuckled a little.

"...I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something. That night we shared, it was magical. I don't think you really understand how much I enjoyed it; I think it was the best night of my life so far. And that's saying something! I'm a thousand and three years old! Of course, it doesn't show. I still look the same age as you - eighteen. Damn vampirism.  
"And, you see, that... that's the reason we can't be together. I'll never age, at least not in your lifetime, but you, my Princess, you... you'll grow up, get older, while I'll be stuck at eighteen. I really wish that we could work. I wish we _could_ grow old together, get married, adopt some kids... but we can't.  
"I had a nightmare, last night. We were about to get married. You were the one that said no. But realistically, if you proposed to me, I'm the one that'll have to say no. And that hurts. It feels like there's a void inside me that nothing can fill except us. I guess that void will never be filled." Tears sprung up in Marceline's eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know, but I think that maybe you feel the same way I do, and I just can't-" her voice cracked, and she ran out of Bonnie's room, away from the castle, and back to where she lived.

She didn't hear Peppermint Butler call after her, or even hear her own footsteps. She just had to get away from Bonnie. It hurt too much.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Ooh. More angst. Did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it? Any concrit? Feel free to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time, I would make an anime of it. But I don't. So that sucks.**

**A/N - DAMMIT I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER AT THE RIGHT TIME TODAY I'M SO SORRY AUDIENCE Dx But anyway, time for a recap, I do believe. In the last chapter, Marceline got to work helping out citizens of the Candy Kingdom, but got extremely exhausted AND ANGSTY. She admitted her feelings for Bonnie while the Princess was sleeping. Now what happens? Let's see...**

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie awoke feeling much more rested and refreshed than she had in a long time. She stretched, and sat up.

_Wow, _she thought, _I really _must _have been tired._ And then, _Oh. I slept with my clothes on. Oops. _She started to get out of bed.

She heard a thud. _Hmm? _She spied her phone on the floor, and then noticed something unusual. _My voice recorder is on, _she thought through the cloudiness of her just-woken brain. At this time she thought nothing of it - her brain didn't process its strangeness. She then shut the app down and locked her phone.

She walked out to where Peppermint Butler was sprawled on the floor, apparently so spent helping others that he had collapsed on the floor. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nine o' clock. She shook her head at how hopeless the two were at being good Samaritans. _In fact, where's Marcey?_ thought Bonnie suddenly. However it did seem, she admitted, that the two - or at least Peppermint Butler - had managed to get through all of the people who needed help before they decided to crap out. Bonnie hoped they had given good enough advice.

Trying to keep quiet, she got out a bowl, spoon, milk and some cereal and started to eat breakfast. About halfway through her meal she heard a loud and overdramatic groan from behind her.

"Morning!" She said brightly. Another groan came as a reply. "Did you have a nice night sleeping on the floor?"

"Not exactly, Princess... my back hurts."

"Hey, at least you managed to help everyone. Don't you feel good?"

"I would if I hadn't slept down here."

"Well, I guess that's your own fault."

"Ow. My back."

"Peppermint, be polite! It might help if you stand up... try stretching your back out."

"Princess, I'm sorry to ask, but could you help me up?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed, ate another spoonful of her breakfast, walked over to her Butler and extended her hand out. "You're welcome," she said, "even though you're the one who's supposed to be helping me."

Peppermint looked apologetic. "Sorry," he said, starting to do wild movements with his upper body.

"...what are you doing?" asked Bonnie, slightly bewildered.

"Just stretching out my back."

"...oh. Okay."

Suddenly, Bonnie remembered that her phone had been recording whilst she was asleep. Now that she had some food down her and she wasn't half-asleep, she was curious what it had recorded. "Peppermint, I'm going to go to the shops, we're running out of milk. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"I'll do it if you want me to."

"No, no, I'll be fine."

She made sure to grab her phone before she left. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should be by herself while listening to the recording, and anyway the noises in her house probably wouldn't allow her to listen to it fully. After she had got a good distance from her castle, she unlocked her phone and checked voice recordings. _Good,_ she thought,_ it saved. _She tapped on the 5-hour-long recording named VCE_RC007 and played it. Not a thing. She fast-forwarded a little. Still nothing. She tried fast-forwarding a little more, and heard - she thought - a blip of speech. _Hmm? _She rewound the recording.

"-reason we can't be together. I'll never age, at least not in your lifetime, but you, my Princess, you..."

_...what? ...Marcey? _she continued to listen to the inadvertently-recorded voice that had managed to end up on her phone.

"-I wish we _could _get married, grow old together, adopt some kids... but we can't." Bonnie was bewildered. She had had no idea that this was how Marceline felt. In a way, she was relieved, because it was the same way that she felt towards Marceline - and she understood exactly her feelings.

"-think that maybe you feel the same way I do, and I just can't-" At this, Bonnie's own vision became blurry and salty water began to run down her cheeks.

"She's... felt this way? Since when? She's never told me... and I could never tell... why didn't she tell me? I need to see her..."

* * *

**A/N - I might as well add the hurt/comfort genre to this story, I swear... did you like it? Any concrit? Feel free to review!  
P.S., Keep reading, there might be some more sex soon - and maybe not so clichéd as last time :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. It's Sadventure Time :c**

**A/N - Recap: So it turns out that Marceline accidentally (or maybe accidentally-on-purpose, who knows?) managed to record herself pouring her heart out to Bonnie when she was asleep. Bonnie listened to the recording and found out everything that Marceline said to her.**

* * *

"Peppermint?" Bonnie yelled, "where's Marceline? Have you seen her lately?"

"Oh, Princess, hello. I think she might have gone back to her house. Last time I saw her, she looked rather upset."

"Thanks," and she started to get her things together so she could set off for Marceline's.

"Um, Princess? How'd your shopping trip go?"

"Great, thanks!" she left.

* * *

"_M__arceline_!" called Bonnie once she had got to Marceline's home. "I need to see you about something!" When there was no answer, she walked to the door and knocked on it. Although the dank atmosphere of the cave didn't really do much to raise Bonnie's spirits, she tried to keep happy and pretend that she didn't know about Marceline's feelings - if she did, Marceline probably wouldn't let her in.

She knocked again. "Marcey?"

The door swung open and Marceline stood in the entryway. "Hi there," she said, smiling woodenly.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Umm... I'm okay. Come in."

"Thanks." She smiled, but did not get a warm one in return. Rather, it seemed that the smile she got back was more of an indifferent one - as if she didn't care about anything. "What's up with you?"

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. Sit down." she gestured to a sofa.

Bonnie sat. "Something's wrong, I know it is."

"No, I'm fine. Really I am."

"No, you're really not. What's happened?"

Marceline shook her head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I think I would," she put her phone on the table across from her, and played the voice recording from when Marceline started talking, "the phone was recording when you said all that to me whilst I was sleeping."

Marceline looked horrified. "Oh my glob, I'm so sorry Bonnie! Forget it. Honestly, forget it. Please?"

Bonnie giggled a little. "It's fine, really."

"No it's not, oh my glob this is so embarrassing!"

"_Marceline! _Calm down. I think I feel the same way about you."

An atmosphere of seriousness came over the room, then, as if the world had stopped. Marceline felt both elated and heavyhearted at the same time. It was a very odd combination - she wanted to scream like the evil thing in her dream, but skip around the room as if she were a young two-hundred-or-so-year-old.

"Bonnibel, as much as I want us to stay together-"

"Shush," interrupted Bonnie. "Listen, let's talk about something else. Can I stay the night?" It was getting dark outside, for the Princess had got lost several times on her way to Marceline's home.

The Vampire Queen sighed and said, "Yeah, sure. I have no spare pyjamas though."

"Oh that's okay," Bonnie replied. "I can sleep naked." She turned around, strolled into the kitchen, and grinned devilishly to herself. She could tell Marceline was blushing. _Tonight, I'm going to have some more fun, _she thought to herself, _whether you like it or not. I know you'll enjoy it. I know how you feel about me, now._

* * *

Bonnie stripped off to her panties. _No bra, _she thought, _or my boobs won't grow. _She smirked again and walked into Marceline's bedroom. "Hi," she said to the vampire, forcing herself to blush slightly so she looked more innocent. _Teasing? No, I like to call it 'enticing'._

Marceline blushed again and visibly swallowed. "Umm, hey Bonnie. What happened to your bra?"

"Oh, I've started taking your advice. You said, 'if you wear a bra in bed your boobs don't grow', didn't you?"

"Well y-yeah, but I mean..."

"What?"

"It's a.. sleepover..."

"You didn't have _your _bra when _we _had a sleepover though, did you?"

"I mean that's true, but..."

"But what?"

Marceline gave up. "Never mind."

"Hey, you have a double bed! That's nifty." She jumped in, slightly rubbing against Marceline as she did so. "Can we play Sleeping Lions? I'm really good at it, mmhmm."

"Sleeping Lions? I don't know, isn't that kind of childish?"

"Pleaseeeeeee, Marcey, pleaseeeeeeeee? We can do what you want to do afterwards!"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Okay..."

"Yay, thanks! Okay, do you wanna be the lion or the hunter first?"

* * *

**A/N - Another chapter complete, my lovelies. I think we all know what's coming ;-)  
P.S., Did you enjoy it? Have any concrit? Feel free to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: *creates voodoo doll of Pendleton Ward and makes him sign a contrac which gives all rights of Adventure Time to me* Muahahahaha- fuck. It didn't work.**

**A/N - last chapter, Bonnie confronted Marceline about the voice recording that she found on her phone, and Marceline got really embarrassed. Bonnie said she also feels the same way about Marceline, and she asked if she could stay the night. Marceline said she could and Bonnie started to tease Marceline a lot. They then started to play Sleeping Lions. What happens next?**

* * *

"I'll be the hunter."

"Okay," Bonnie laid on the bed, as motionless as the ocean on a calm day.

Being unable to touch Bonnie in any way, Marceline decided to remind her of the time she messed with the security guard to make her laugh. "Hey Bonnie. Do you remember when I made that security guard do that thing with his hand? Didn't you think it was funny?"

No sound.

"I remember when I made him do it." She grinned. "I know you found that funny."

Still nothing.

"Come on, you must remember. I made him do this," she waved her hand about and made it make a noise when it flew through the air, in the hope that Bonnie looked.

"No?" she leant in extremely close to Bonnie's ear, "Nothing?"

Bonnie lost it and started laughing. "Dammit Marcey!" she grinned.

"I _knew _that would work!"

"Whatever!"

"I think it's time for me to be the lion, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes I do think." She smiled sweetly. _You have no idea what I'm going to do,_ she thought, and hid a now-impish smile.

Marceline, now, was the one who laid on her back on the bed, eyes closed, seemingly lifeless.

Bonnie grinned. She was going to seduce Marceline while the vampire had to put up with it.

"So," started Bonnie, "I've always wanted to ask you something... do you have any fetishes?" she looked closely at Marceline to see if she would move. Not yet. "Because I do. I like to be stimulated in certain places. What do you think?" She hadn't moved yet.

She crawled over Marceline's body, being careful not to touch her for that would be cheating. She moved her face near the bite marks on Marceline's neck. "Here? Did you enjoy getting bitten? Or how about..." she moved her mouth near Marceline's breasts, "your boobs? Maybe your..." she let this statement hang for a few seconds and silently moved her lips to between Marceline's legs, still not touching her, "...pussy? Is it shaved down there? Would you like somebody to do this to you?" she kissed the crotch of Marceline's pyjama bottoms, forgetting the rules of Sleeping Lions. Marceline moaned a little.

"Roll over."

Marceline complied.

"What about your ass? I like being fingered up there, but do you like it being eaten out?" she slowly started to strip Marceline of her pyjama bottoms.

"B-Bonnie!" Marceline said, beginning to get flustered.

Not being one who gets discouraged easily in the type of mood she was in, Bonnie began to kiss Marceline's perky ass, teasing her at first, beginning on the very edge of it and gradually working her way towards Marceline's opening.

"Bonnie, eat my ass, or do anything else, just _please,_ stop teasing me!" gasped Marceline, practically begging Bonnie to do what she wanted.

Bonnie grinned. "Strange how one can turn the tables so easily. Do you remember, last sleepover, I was the one begging _you_ to do things to _me?"_

Marceline whimpered in disappointment. "D-don't _stop!_"

"I'm not." she thrust her face into Marceline's ass and started eating it out, every lick intricately placed so that she would give the most pleasure to her friend.

Marceline audibly moaned. She wanted more. "Don't stop," she repeated, raising her hips off the bed and into the doggy position, "make me cum for you!"

Bonnie began to finger Marceline's pussy at the same time. She knew exactly how she, herself, liked it, so she did the same to the Queen of the Vampires.

After a little while, Marceline's cries raised in volume and tempo. "Ah, ah, AH!" she came, her body racked with spasms of pleasure and exhaustion. She collapsed on the queen-sized bed and only then did Bonnie retract her fingers.

"Shhh," said the Princess, echoing the words of Marceline the last time they had a sleepover, "you might raise the entire kingdom."

Even in such a euphoric state, Marceline still managed to tell Bonnie to shut up.

"Or what?" whispered Bonnie to her friend.

* * *

**A/N - That's all for today, my lovelies. Sex is the best thing to write even if I'm not the best at writing it ^_^ did you enjoy it? Have any concrit? Feel free to review!**

**P.S., this may be the last chapter I publish for a while; I'm going on holiday and there may not be WiFi there D:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: plzdontsuemependletonwardidontownadventuretime;~;**

**A/N - I'M BACK :-D my holiday was amazing and super-super-hot (both the weather and the people :-P) because it was in Tenerife, right on the equator and 40 DEGREES CELSIUS THAT'S CRAZY HERE IN ENGLAND TWENTY DEGREES IS HOT BUT ANYWAY you probably don't want to hear about my holiday, SO back to the story :3**

**Adventure Time? More like Sexy Time! ****So last chapter, Bonnie got all dominant and decided that she would eat Marceline's ass out (I swear, she ****_made _****me write it! She has a mind of her own!), and that's about it. So yeah. Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

"Or this," Marceline replied huskily, and pinned Bonnie down on the bed, forcing her hands behind her head. Mareline then proceeded to use the one free hand she had to delicately trace her finger from Bonnie's neck slowly downwards, past her breasts and then stopped at her navel, lightly sketching an imaginary pattern around her belly button. Bonnie raised her hips at this, moaning softly, and Marceline grinned.

"Do you want me to go lower?"

Bonnie nodded. "I... I do..."

"I'll make you feel good, like last time," Marceline promised. She passionately kissed her Princess's lips and proceeded to work her way down Bonnie's body to her boobs. She sucked and licked them, all the while using her free hand to stimulate Bonnie's opening. She made a point of rubbing the clit of the girl beneath her and then finally working her fingers inside slightly, and finally with a quicker movement she buried her fingers deeply into the wet slit. She used the heel of her hand to continue stimulating Bonnie's clitoris.

"Uhhh," she groaned, "Marceline, you're good..."

Marceline brought her head up from Bonnie's breasts and kissed her straight on the lips. "You are too, my Princess." Still fingering Bonnie, she lowered her mouth to the girl's vagina, and started to eat her out.

Bonnie bucked her hips and moaned, "Oh Marcey..."

No longer restraining Bonnie, Marceline used her hands to fondle her friend's boobs, pinching and pulling her nipples.

"Ahh!" Bonnie ran her fingers through Marceline's black hair maniacally, becoming lost in the place that the vampire's mouth was bringing her to.

"I'm cumming!" she squealed and writhed throughout the orgasm. Panting and exhausted, both girls laid together and fell into a deep sleep - neither had words for what had just happened.

* * *

Marceline awoke the next day on her own. She reached over to feel for the figure of the Princess, but felt only air.

"Hmm?" she said to herself, slightly confused, "where is she?"

She looked around the room and her house. She was gone without a trace, not leaving any clothes or possessions. _Oh, of course, she needed to go back to her castle to help the Candy People out,_ she realised regretfully. _Last night, getting my ass eaten out was weird... that's the first time anyone has ever done that to me._

Marceline wasn't a virgin, and the first time the pair had had sex wasn't the cause of her defloration either - in fact, she had experience with both boys and girls - but none of them had been willing to do such a thing before. She shrugged it off and thought that, as tired as she felt, she might as well write a song to express herself. Marceline had quite a few talents. Sex was one of them. Songwriting was another.

She had always had a talent for writing songs, but she had first started to notice it in Year 2 when one of the pieces of homework she had to do was to write a poem about God or some shit like that. It was the best in the class according to her teacher, and she was asked to read it out in class in front of _everyone. _She remembered that even back then she felt embarrassed reading her work out to anybody other than her closest friends. She smiled forlornly. _I miss being six, _she thought. _E__verything was so simple back then._

She decided that this song would be one of those in which she would just pour her feelings into the lyrics to make her feel as if writing them down would allow her to make more sense of her situation.

"_I know that she is just a friend, and I know we'll never last... but when she smiles my brain goes wild, and I want her to..." _ Hmmm. Be happy? Be mine? fuck me? Marceline mulled over what lyric would adequately express what she was feeling in this situation, and finding none thought that their relationship and how she was feeling was definitely the most complicated thing _ever._ Marceline decided that she was tired from just waking up and thought to herself that she would try to complete the song lyrics later._  
_

* * *

**A/N - Did ya enjoy the latest installment of A Taste of Bubblegum? If you did, tell me, if you didn't, tell me how to improve, and if you're just a reader who favourites or follows without reviewing, I appreciate that ****too! You guys... I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Adventure Time ;~;**

**A/N - Recap: Marceline ate Bonnie out last chapter to return the favour. We learned that Marceline wasn't a virgin, and the next day she started to write a song to try to express her feelings but she realised that she had no idea how to express herself and thought their relationship was extremely complicated.**

* * *

After having a slice of toast with jam, Marceline decided to take a walk to the Sea of Something. _What_ _a_ _s__tupid name, _Marceline thought. _The Sea of Something? The Sea of What? _She shrugged.

* * *

It was peaceful here. No one on the beach apart from her. The silky white grains of sand tickled her blue-grey feet. It seemed like the perfect day, with the sun shining on her face and a sea breeze buffeting her frame. Marceline could see the crystal-like Shiney Isles in the distance, and wondered to herself, what would it be like to live on those small landmasses? No doubt it would be boring, with only a few miles squared of place to explore. But the crystal caves would definitely be interesting to explore; you could probably get lost in there and never come out again. It would be exotic too, and probably very different to the Land of Ooo.

Marceline decided then that she would travel this new world one day. She didn't even know what the world was like outside of the continent of Ooo. _Maybe Bonnie could come with me, _she thought wistfully. Of course, she had traveled around the world before - but that was before the apocalypse. Of the little she remembered, Marceline knew that there had been a huge war, extinction, a lot of deaths and an explosion to end it all. She couldn't remember much of it because the Vampires had gone into hiding, and she thought that she had probably blocked a lot of it out of her memory. It was to be expected she supposed. She knew that a lot of her species had died protecting the future Vampire Queen, including her mother. She knew that she had nobody left to rule, and her personality stopped her from biting anybody and turning them.

_If we live to kill personalities, to steal freewill and innocents' lives, then what are we? Certainly something that's worth dying out. But if I have nobody to rule over, am I really a queen? Or just an oddity in the universe?_

_...should I... just finish the job? It would be quick, just a stab and it would be over. Nobody would know or care._

She didn't know what had happened to her dad; she only hoped that _he _hadn't died for the sake of her.

_Why me? Couldn't it have been someone else? I'm just a freaking teenager, I'm average, I write songs and have sex! I hate trying to rule over anyone, I hate being in front of crowds and I hate that so many people died over me!_

She kicked the sand beneath her feet and looked at some of the scars that adorned her legs. _I wonder why Bonnie didn't notice them, _she mused. _I guess she was just in the moment. _Those scars were the reason she normally wore trousers, and not skirts or "short shorts". Marceline was in fact very self-conscious, even if she didn't seem like it all the time, and the fact that she had scars didn't help at all. _If I had never cut, would I still be self-conscious about my body? I wonder..._

And then she realised. The lyric she was looking for in her song! _And_ _I_ _want_ _her to accept me. _Of course! That explained her feelings perfectly. Marceline wanted to be accepted as being the age she was, the species she was and the personality she had. She couldn't rule anyone, that wasn't who she was, she was just a normal teenager with an Axe-bass and a love for music. Marceline just wanted someone to accept that, and she thought that Bonnie did.

_It's perfect._

At this thought, Marceline hurried back to her house, found the scrap of paper within all of the junk in her house and wrote the lyric. "_I know that she is just a friend, and I know we'll never last... but when she smiles my brain goes wild, and I want her to accept me."_ Amazing. Now jamming some some chords out on her Axe-bass to try to get a good rhythm that would go with her lyrics, Marceline knew that once she got a tune she could just improvise and it would work perfectly.

_This is better, _she thought with relief, _I think I make more sense of my situation if I sing it._

By the time Marceline finished her song, it was already well into the afternoon, but once she had written all her lyrics she felt great, as if a big weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Songwriting had helped her release her stress.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah, I think I'll definitely add the Hurt/ Comfort genre to this story. Do you like the new direction I'm taking with my story? Or not? Tell me in the review section below! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Finally, I have enough money to buy Adventure Time off Pendleton Ward! In my imaginaaaaaaaaaation shun shun shun**

**A/N - OH MY GLOB. OH MY GLOB. 50 FOLLOWERS. OH MY GLOB. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE. Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, YOU WERE THE 50TH FOLLOWER SO YOU GET 50 INTERNET COOKIES. EVERYONE ELSE WHO FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED OR REVIEWED OR EVEN JUST VIEWED MY STORY, YOU ALSO GET INTERNET COOKIES. FOR LIFE. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I SERIOUSLY NEVER THOUGHT MY STORY WOULD GET SO MANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS AND VIEWS AND REVIEWS. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. *insert heart shape and starry-eyed anime character here***

**In the last chapter we learnt a little bit more about why we never see any vampires in Adventure Time and Marceline had basically an internal monologue. Also, she finished writing the lyrics to her song yayyyy**

* * *

Bonnie looked at her watch. _9.50. _She sighed and her stomach rumbled. _Why can't it be noon already? _Bonnie was hungry and low on energy; she hadn't eaten breakfast, and Peppermint Butler wouldn't let her eat until lunchtime because he said it was bad for her heart. _It's tough being a Princess, _she thought, _but I guess if I wasn't I wouldn't have such a great life. _Starting to smile a little, Bonnie decided she would take a stroll around the castle at some point to stretch her legs for once, or maybe the gym - although if she went to the gym she knew she would get some very lewd stares from people there, like always. She guessed she couldn't blame them - after all she _was _their Princess and she would be in considerably skimpy dress.

The Princess was lounging around her bedroom, still with her pyjamas on. She couldn't be bothered to get dressed - after all it was a Saturday. She yawned.

Then Peppermint Butler came in. "Princess?" he queried, "why aren't you dressed? You haven't even brushed your hair or put on makeup, you're not even slightly presentable! Did you forget what's happening today?"

Bonnie's slightly happy mood vanished instantly. She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts, and then yelled, "_S__hit! It's Flame Princess's birthday!"_

In the world of the Princesses, it was custom for all members of the Council to remember and purchase gifts for everyone else. If they forgot, they could be shunned or even kicked off the Council for forgetting their duties. They could even be labeled mentally unstable, which was completely ridiculous in Bonnie's opinion. In any case, Bonnie did _not _want to miss Flame Princess's birthday. She jumped up from her bed, rushed Peppermint Butler out of her room and got changed quickly into her nicest easy-to-wear dress, brushed her hair, ate some brunch (it was now ten o' clock) then brushed her teeth and looked around for a gift she could give the Flame Princess. Homemade thickshake? No... fishing rod? No... Aha! Coal! That's perfect! She can use it to get more energy or to heal herself. She just hoped that she would be the only one to get her this present.

She quickly wrapped a few pieces of coal, her butler telling her to hurry all the way through. "Hurry up, Princess," he kept saying, "we've got to be there by at least one o' clock, we might be late!"

Finally, Princess Bubblegum grabbed a quick sandwich - as it was now noon - made sure she was presentable and walked out to her pink limousine, Peppermint Butler shadowing her all the way. She stepped into the back seat.

"Okay, we should make it there if we're fast," said Peppermint, a little stress showing in his voice, "or maybe even a little bit earlier."

"Good, I don't want to be labeled insane, like the old Tart Toter," she replied, a little uneasily.

It was raining outside, which was in fact very bad for Flame Princess. Although _most _of the raindrops evaporated just before they hit her, occasionally on particularly rainy days such as this one some drops succeeded in touching her and this hurt her a bit - she described it as "stinging".

* * *

Marceline had always loved rain. It made her more relaxed and related more to herself - she often depressed people, and brought joy to very little. At first, you might think of her as a cold, pensive person - and she was - but once you get to know her, you realise all the good things about her, how warm she can be, how interesting, how she can help bring affluence and health. And if you get on her bad side, she can cause you pain or fear, and destroy your wealth, or even your life.  
Marceline was like a raindrop; she was a single bundle of particles lost in a flood of many other like her, yet so, _so_ different - and she was heading for a fall. She could sense it in the air, the atmosphere. She was hurtling towards the ground and she just couldn't stop. And it had something to do with Bonnibel. She watched as a single raindrop freefell from above and saw it splash into the ground just outside her cave at exactly the same time as a clap of thunder reverreverberated throughout it.

_Falling... falling... smash._

* * *

**A/N - I'm pretty sure that this fanfic is going to take a turn for the darker side of the moon. At least I think. After all this story has got to end soon. I swear, I have no idea where this is going, I never plan anything in stories ever xD but anyway, if you liked it or have any concrit for me then you can review, favourite, follow or whatever, I don't mind :P (maybe a review for this super-long chapter?)  
P.S. I've had writer's block for a while and I just broke through it with this chapter so thank God :D it really feels good getting past writer's block after you've had it for a while. I don't know what I would do if I had been stuck for too long, I guess you guys would be disappointed, but not to worry, I got through it, so woo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Would Adventure Time really be as light as it is if I owned it? No of course not - I would kill off people I didn't like. Gunther, for example.**

**A/N - Recap: Last chapter, Bonnie completely forgot that it was Flame Princess's birthday. If she didn't get her a present, she could be kicked off the Princess Council and considered insane, and she didn't want that, so she quickly got dressed and got the Princess coal because it could heal her or give her more energy when she's down in the dumps. In spite of a hectic morning for Bonnie, she managed to pull it together and Peppermint said they could get there in time. And _then _there came a heavy as fuck part where Marceline thought of herself as similar to rain, and she could sense a fall coming. Damn, that's possibly the most intense part in a story I've ever written.**

* * *

Bonnie ran into the meeting place of the Princess Council. She had made it, just. "Flame Princess," she gasped as she ran in, "I come bearing gifts of my Kingdom." she curtsied and offered the wrapped coal.

"Thank you, Princess Bubblegum." Flame Princess accepted the gift with gritted teeth. Apparently she was still jealous of the Candy Kingdom's Princess.

_It isn't_ my_ fault that Finn still has a crush on me, _thought Bonnie indignantly. _A__nd I was going to be nice to you today! I suppose not!_

She stormed to her chair next to Breakfast Princess and Cotton Candy Princess and sat down. "What a bitch," she muttered under her breath. And then in a much lighter tone she greeted the Princesses next to her.

"What's up with you?" Breakfast Princess queried.

"Oh, nothing," Bonnie replied, and then quickly, much more quietly than before, "check your phone."

Breakfast Princess looked a little confused at first but then discreetly did as Princess Bubblegum had commanded.

_its just that flame princess is being an a-hole, i go 2 all the trouble of getting her a prezzie n she takes it as if she doesnt want it :O _read the glowing screen in Breakfast Princess's hand.

Bonnie's phone buzzed, and she checked it to see the Princess beside her had replied. _i know how you feel. toast princess over there used to be jelly of me when i went out with neptr_

_you went out with neptr? seriously? hes a freak_

_yeah i thought y not. didn't last too long though, only a couple of weeks_

_oh_

And that was the extent of their conversation when they were texting, for this was when Flame Princess, the one person who Bonnie disliked on the Princess Council spied them.

"Princess Bubblegum and Breakfast Princess, what are you doing?" she stormed. "Either you're intently looking down at your crotches or you're on your phone - which is more likely? As you know, I'm in charge of the Princess Council today because it's my birthday." her flames burnt a little brighter, and she said, "as the Princess Council High Leader for today, I order the both of you; get out, and don't come back until tomorrow!"

"...what?" asked Breakfast Princess in bewilderment.

"Both of you! Out!"

"But you can't..."

"Just go!" she pointed to the door.

"Flame Princess, before we go I'd like to say something." Bonnie said as she stood up.

She tutted. "What?"

"You're an asshole." A gasp reverberated around the room as the two banned Princesses took their leave.

Outside, Breakfast Princess asked what she was thinking when she had insulted Flame Princess

"Hey, I was just saying what everyone was thinking. She's a complete idiot. You know, I bet her birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory!"

"Okay Princess, calm down..."

"You know what? No! I won't calm down! Flame Princess has no right to throw us out like we're any normal citizen!"

"Ah, well actually-"

"None at all! Just because it's her birthday doesn't mean she can boss us about!"

"Um, actually it does..."

Breakfast Princess cowered as Bonnibel towered over her. "I don't care! I am going to go straight back in there and ask - no, demand - that she gets kicked off the Council!"

"Princess, no. You'll just be made out to be insane and actually kicked off the Council for good. Right now we're just banned until tomorrow, do you want to get us banned indefinitely?"

Princess Bubblegum thought about this. After a long while, she sighed irritably. "Fine," she said, dragging the single syllable out for as long as possible.

Breakfast Princess smiled in relief. "Let's just go."

* * *

**A/N - Yes, I know, the grammar in the text messages hurt me when I was writing it as well. When I'm texting I never use abbreviations and I always use correct grammar. Anyway, if you liked it or have some concrit to give me then feel free to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Hey Pendleton Ward, guess what? I only write stories so that others can enjoy them, and not for any sort of money. And I don't own your amazeballs cartoon, Adventure Time, so don't sue me.**

**A/N - Last chapter, we found out that Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum hate each other. Bonnie got Flame Princess a present, but she took it as if she didn't want it. Bonnie got upset at this and started texting the Breakfast Princess, which Flame Princess saw and kicked the both of them out of the Princess Council until tomorrow.**

* * *

The next day, Marceline greeted Princess Bubblegum on her way to the castle. She was downbeat and depressed, for reasons unfathomable to both of them - it was as if she had a dark cloud over her head. "Hey Bonnie," she said dejectedly. "I heard what happened yesterday at the Council. Why wasn't I invited? Ha."

"Marcey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I just feel depressed. Like something bad is going to happen."

Vampires had always had somewhat of a sixth sense when it came to predicting future events. They somehow knew when something terrible was going to happen before it did. Perhaps it was something in the air, or maybe a genuine psychic connection with the world - but either way, when a vampire was in the mood Marceline was in, it was not a thing to be taken lightly.

"Hey, I'm sure it won't,' said Bonnie, attempting to reassure her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Umm... yeah..."

At this moment, Flame Princess thundered down the pathway. _Oh, here she comes... _thought Bonnie.

"What do you wa-"

"_What did you do?" _yelled Flame Princess.

"Wha...?"

"_I go back to the Fire Kingdom, and they all hate me! I know you did something!"_

Bonnie became outraged as she realised what her rival was accusing her of. "_Me? _I haven't done _anything!"_

_"Yes you have! Don't lie to me!"_

"I'm not! Why would I want to go anywhere near your crappy kingdom, when I have my nice one right here?"

"Bonnie..." Marceline started, "you just insulted an entire race..."

"Shut up Marceline_! _At least we _have_ a kingdom! How can you be a queen with nobody to rule over?"

Marceline faltered. This coming from one of the only people she called a friend?

"I... I thought..." she decided to stop and just leave before she got hurt more than she already was. She shook her head and indifferently said, "I'm leaving. Fight it out between yourselves, I don't care." and with that she left, hurt but not showing it.

* * *

_How could she say that to me? I thought she loved me, but obviously she doesn't. That was so cold-hearted... she knows what happened to the vampires, she knows why, but she just had to go and say that to make me feel like shit._

_Well you know what? Fuck her._

_I'll find someone else. In fact, I'll _go _somewhere else. I _will _explore the world outside Ooo. All this time I've just been exploring one continent - what's the rest of the world like? I can fly, I think I have enough money and food and water, so why not? What's keeping me here, now that Bonnibel is out of my mind?_

She flew back to the Sea of Something and stood on a cliff overhanging the bay, contemplating whether she would really leave or not. _Every other vampire is gone, except my father, but I don't care about him. Bonnie just broke me. Finn and Jake don't even care. Should I go?_

She had heard before that every being had a doppelgänger somewhere in the universe. She thought it would be interesting to try and find her double, whether it be a girl or a boy. She had always been fascinated by doppelgängers; perhaps even if she found hers a tragedy _wouldn't _strike her. She thought she's had her fair share of tragedy over her life. And hell, if her double was a boy, maybe they could "repopulate".

_I wonder... would anybody miss me?_

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter for today! Did you like it or do you have any concrit? Review! I'd appreciate it :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN ADVENTURE TIME. TOTALLY. jklol**

**A/N - Hey guys, DaedricAssassin here. Sorry about the inconsistent uploads lately, my broadband has gone weird and is only working at certain times. I don't know why, dad doesn't know why, and my step-mum doesn't know why, so basically they've been making lots of phone calls to BT to try to work it out. Maybe it's to do with the fibre optic we just installed, but I don't know, whatever, sorry about that and I hope it gets sorted out soon for you lovely dudes and dudettes :)**

**Last chapter, Bonnie insulted Marceline and the vampire got really, really upset. She said that she would travel the world and see if she could find her doppelgänger. Let's see if she leaves...**

* * *

On the coastline, Marceline spied Finn and Jake. They looked like they were enjoying themselves there - although Finn didn't seem to be going anywhere near the water.

_Hmm? _Marceline thought. She decided to try to get closer to the two and try to figure out why Finn didn't like the water. She morphed into a bat - always a difficult process - and flew down to the beach to eavesdrop.

"Dude, get in the water! Come on, you know you wanna..." came Jake's voice.

"No way man, I hate the sea!"

"C'mon, what's so scary about it?"

"It's all... salty and... evil..."

"Evil? Suit yourself dude, but remember before when we tried to get over your fear? You almost did it!"

Finn sighed. "Okay-" he steadied himself, taking deep breaths- "This time I'm going to... GET OVER MY FEAR!" he ran towards the water, but then just before getting there he whimpered and backed away before the water could touch him.

"Dude... you have some problems..."

Marceline laughed to herself. _He's scared of water? _she hid behind a rock before either of them could spy her - she didn't think that Jake would recognise her, but he wasn't sure about Finn. _You know, Bonnie's right... he is cute... _she caught herself before she let her thoughts wander further. _No, he's a 14 year old guy, what am I thinking? _she shrugged it off, only a little concerned about where her thoughts were heading. _I'm a teenager in vampire years, of course I'll have some strange thoughts at times._

She decided that she was going to manipulate the boys a little more. _It'll be fun._

She transformed into her humanoid form. "Hey Finn," she said nonchalantly.

Finn screeched a little. "Er, h-hey Marceline. I didn't see you there..."

Marceline chuckled a little. "So you're afraid of water?"

Finn blushed. "No..."

"Don't worry, I won't make fun of you for it. I saw you trying to conquer it and then failing miserably already, what else could I tease you for?"

Finn's face grew redder than before. "Only the ocean..."

"Why just the ocean? Come on, it's not that bad. The only things I could think of that's bad in there are sharks... and _jellyfish... _and the possibility of drowning..." she watched in amusement as Finn visibly got more and more spooked.

"Marceline, come on, that's mean," Jake protested.

"He knows I'm joking... don't you Finn?"

"Uh... y-yeah..."

She hissed and made a lunge for his neck just to fuck with him. She missed on purpose of course, but Finn recoiled in fear. She laughed. Messing with the only human on Ooo had really raised her spirits.

"Thanks," she said, kissed Finn's cheek, and then flew away before the boy had a chance to react or ask why. She still hadn't completely forgiven Bonnie, but she had definitely put herself in a better mood than previously. She could still hear what they were saying for a while after she left.

Back on the beach, Finn was totally mystified at what had just happened. "What the math, dude? Why does she mess with my brain so much? First she scares me, and then she completely confuses me by kissing my cheek? I don't understand!"

"Hey dude, that's just what she's like. Remember when you were her henchman? I mean, you were confused right? You were brainwashed but still..."

"...yeah, she made me do things that seemed bad." he caught himself. "I think. I mean I was, ah, completely brainwashed but I think..."

"Whatever, dude. Just forget about it."

"Alright, I'll try."

"Good boy. So," Jake leaned in a little closer, "how's it going with FP, huh?"

Finn sighed. "Shut up dude, you know we're fine..."

The boys' voices faded as Marceline drifted away from the two - but to her surprise, she felt a twinge of jealousy when Flame Princess was mentioned. _What the fuck? _she thought. That wasn't just a strange teenage moment.

* * *

**A/N - I told you, I have no idea where this story is going xD nevertheless, if you liked it or you've got some concrit, maybe you just don't like where the story is going anymore, review and I'll love you forever S2 (this is a heart)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. But I'll tell you how I can acquire the rights to it. It's simple. We kill the Pendleton Ward.**

**A/N - Recap: Okay so Marceline learnt that Finn hated the ocean, so (in classic Marceline style) she teased Finn about it and scared the crap out of him, but then she completely confused him by kissing him on the cheek, aaaannddd that's about it - apart from the fact that she felt jealous when Flame Princess was mentioned.**

* * *

Marceline glided back to her house in her cave, reminiscing on all the good times she had had there. _Would I really leave this place, if I had the chance? So many good times... so many bad times... so many memories._

She hovered just above her (extremely uncomfortable) sofa, in front of her TV. _Man I love this sofa._

She heard a bark and smiled. "Hey, Schwable," she said to her dog. Schwable barked again. "You want food? Here you go, puppy." she walked into her kitchen and got the dog food out for her zombie poodle.

Once she had poured his food out, Marceline spoke to him. "What would happen to you if I left, buddy? I'm sure you'd be fine, but... I don't know... I'm sure you'd just frolic around outside, right? And knowing you, you'd probably find a way to knock the bag of dog food down from the shelf." She chuckled. Schwable whimpered. Apparently he could sense Marceline's distress. He licked her hand to try to cheer her up a little. "Thanks, Schwable." Marceline said. Schwable snuggled up to her hand and Marceline chuckled a little more. "Schwable, you're not a cat! Come on, you finished? Let's go for a walk."

Grabbing Schwable's collar and lead, Marceline planned out the route they would take.

"Hmm... we could go to the Shiney Isles... or the Mystery Temple... how about the Cloud Forest, Schwable?"

Schwable barked as if he wanted to pick.

"Okay, you choose! Put your paw anywhere on the map!"

Schwable's paw landed on the Fire Kingdom.

"Um, no, not there, Schwable. Choose somewhere else."

Schwable whined but placed his paw somewhere else - The Hole Near the Center of the World.

"Hmm," mused Marceline, "that's an interesting choice. Okay, we'll go there. Come on Schwable! We're going on an adventure!"

Marceline grabbed some flares - she wanted to see how deep The Hole Near the Center of the World was - and then she attached her dog's lead to him and glided to the door. She opened it, knowing that she would have a long walk but that she would enjoy it. She breathed in the stale air of the cave and set off, in what might be the very last time she would ever walked her undead poodle. She breathed out and glided into the cave.

* * *

_What was I thinking? _Bonnie thought. _Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot... that was too far... _she paced backwards and forwards in her room, trying to think her way out of the hole she had dug herself. _Come on Bonnie, you're the smartest person in your Kingdom, think!_

She could apologise, but she doubted that Marceline would accept her apology.

She could admit her semi-requited love for her, but that just wasn't Bonnie. It was too melodramatic for her tastes.

She could make a memory potion that would make Marceline forget she said it - but that would take too long, and anyway it was possible that she could forget more of her life than the Princess intended, as it was quite a volatile concoction.

She had an idea. _I could get her a present... I mean, that's a good way of apologising, right? Or maybe bake her a cake? No, wait... I have the best idea ever. I think she'll love it. _And with that she acted on her idea, making preparations and going over in her head what could and would happen. She felt better doing something constructive that she thought would probably save her and Marceline's relationship.

* * *

**A/N - Supa-cliffhanger! What happens next? What's the idea Bonnie had? Find out in two day's time! Why don't you guys post a review guessing what her idea was? (andmaybeincludesomeconcritorpraise butipreferconcritherpderp)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: More than twenty chapters and you still need to ask me this? No, I do not own Adventure Time *facepalm***

**A/N - What happened last chapter you ask? Well, Marceline decided she would take Schwable for a walk, but Schwable picked where they would go - which turned out to be The Hole Near the Center of the World (which by the way is a real place in Ooo, don't ask me) - and also Princess Bubblegum figured out how she might possibly heal their relationship, but we didn't know what her idea is. Maybe we'll find out in this chapter...**

* * *

Marceline looked over the edge of the hole. "I wonder what's down there. Do you, Schwable?"

Schwable, panting, rolled over.

"Aw, you stupid dog," Marceline said good-naturedly, ruffling the poodle's fur. Schwable rolled onto his back. "You want a belly rub?" Schwable seemed to nod, and Marceline gave in. "Ooh, hey Schwab, wanna play catch?" Marceline brought out the tennis ball she had in her hands and Schwable jumped up, bolt upright. "Okay, sit! Good dog, now... go catch!" she threw her tennis ball and the zombie poodle went shooting after it, as happy as Marceline wished she was.

She decided to test how deep The Hole Near the Center of the World was while her dog was entertained finding the tennis ball. She brought out her flares, lit one and dropped it down the hole. She counted the seconds until the light stopped moving away from her. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

Once she got to around twenty seconds, the light had been completely consumed by the darkness - she couldn't see it at all anymore. _Wow, it must be deep. I could fly down there, but who knows what could be dwelling in it? I could even get lost and disorientated, and not know the way up anymore. _Marceline really did love exploring, but she knew her limits when it came to the sport, and she thought that exploring that hole was in fact beyond her limits. She decided to just limit herself to hanging out at the lip of it. She heard a woof, and saw that Schwable had found the ball and was asking for it to be thrown again.

"Okay, boy, okay!"

* * *

Bubbline was a lot less chilled out than Marceline. She was asking around to see if anybody knew where Marceline was. She had already knocked on her door, and she hadn't answered. Either she was so pissed off that she wouldn't even answer the door - which was possible - or she had gone somewhere else - much more likely. Bonnie's only concern was _where _she had gone. _Has she completely left Ooo? Is it my fault? I hope not..._

Trying to keep calm, Bonnie asked Peppermint if he'd seen Marceline. "Well actually, Princess, I did see her heading towards the west."

"Ahh, thank you very much." she said, and then thought,_ If I know Marceline, she'll be exploring... and the one place she hasn't told me she's explored is... aha! The Hole Near the Center of the World. I really hope she hasn't been stupid enough to actually go into the hole... I know what's down there, and it's not pretty._

_"_Princess, what's that present you've got there?"

"Oh, never mind Pep, you don't need to know," she replied.

"Oh, okay. Good luck finding Marceline!"

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Once Bonnie had got to The Hole Near the Center of the Earth, she saw Marceline and suddenly got extremely nervous. "Okay, Bonnie," she said to herself, "you'll be alright, just do it."

She breathed out, trying to reassure herself, and walked towards the vampire, who was playing with her dog. "Haha, good dog!" Marceline smiled. "Go get the-" she stopped as she saw Bonnie. She hissed at her. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked, "haven't you broken me enough?"

Bonnie held one of her hands out, the other holding the gift. "I just... wanted... to give you this... I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry, and I'm not just _saying _that I'm sorry, I really am. If I gave you this, could you ever forgive me?"

"...what is it?"

"...open it and see." Bonnie tentatively handed the present that she had in her hands to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline opened it.

She blushed at what was inside it. "...what? Really?" she pulled out the thing that was inside.

"Marceline, I love you. I want you to know that."

* * *

**A/N - I'M SO SORRY, WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER, I KNOW, BUT I PROMISE YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT'S IN THE PRESENT NEXT CHAPTER, CROSS MY HEART. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? GOT SOME CONCRIT? REVIEW! (pssst, I only need 6 more reviews for 50, not including my own replies, and if you're the 50th reviewer you win air! So please review :3)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: What am I going to do, magically buy the rights to Adventure Time in two days? Nope. I still don't own it. And I doubt I ever will.**

**A/N - Last chapter: WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER. Bonnie got Marceline a present that pretty much cleared all her animosity that she felt towards the Princess - but we still don't know what it is. We'll find out in this chapter, I promise.**

* * *

Marceline held the thing that was in the present to her own hair. "Do you think it would look good?" She asked.

"Yeah! It looks great!"

Marceline used her phone screen to check her reflection in the mirror. She thought the colour contrasted with her hair nicely. "Oh, I almost forgot." she cut part of her hair off. "Here. You've given me yours, here's some of mine. Once we put it in each others' hair, it'll let everyone know we're going to get married."

"And remember - I'm older than I seem as well. I just choose to look like this. If I acquired more biomass, I could make myself look older, or I could use less biomass to make me look younger. We can age together."

Marceline smiled. She was so, _so_ happy. "Of course I remember, my Princess. How old are you really?"

"I turn one thousand and six next month."

"Next month. Gotta remember that." they smiled and kissed each other, and everything they ever wanted to say was contained within that kiss. The love, the desire, and the pain that had finally converged onto this very moment - and this moment was one that seemed to last forever.

Bonnie sighed as they broke the kiss and the real world came crashing down back upon her.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking about the wedding and how the citizens of my Kingdom will react."

"They'll be fine. And if not, well then banish them."

"I suppose." she smiled. "Anyway, about our hen nights. When are those going to happen?"

"Hmm, soon I think. Are you sure you're ready to get married?"

"Yes." Bonnie replied, very sure of herself.

"Haha, okay, how about we have our hen nights next week? I'll have mine a day after you have yours?" Marceline didn't drink, but she knew Bonnie would get wasted out of her head if she could. She supposed if she had her hen night a day after Bonnie had hers, it would give the Princess - her Princess - some time to recover.

Bonnie nodded, and it was settled.

* * *

The music was loud. The entire field was filled with the Candy People, all enjoying the Dubstep that was playing.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DROP THE BASS!"

It was a rave with people getting drunk, high or even drunk _and _high. _Well why not? _Bonnie thought through the fuzzy alcoholic cloud that had formed on her brain, _It's my last night of being free! Wheeee... _she giggled drunkenly. Although she refused to take drugs, Bonnie was not a virgin to alcohol. She had drunk a lot in her life, but this was probably the most she'd drunk in one sitting in a long time.

"H-hey, Finn!" she said to a bowl of punch, "you're looking pretty-" (hic) "-handsome tonight... want some... some sugar?" she stopped as she realised she was speaking to a bowl of red liquid, and that she most probably looked very odd. "Oh."

"Hey Princess, I see you're getting married to Marceline! Good on you! Look forward to some vampire sexy times!"

Bonnie giggled. "Maybe we could have a... thr- a threesome..."

* * *

Marceline's night, however, was a completely different story. Well, quite a different story, anyway. She had Drum and Bass playing - her favourite genre - and, although there were a lot of people at her hen do, she completely banned drugs. There was alcohol, of course, but Marceline refused to drink any. She stopped for a second, and thought about how odd they were. _I swear if anybody thought of us they would think I would be the alcoholic, and Bonnie would be the one who never drinks, but it's the complete opposite. Weird. Maybe it's because Bonnie never really got exposed to alcohol so she decided that she would completely defy her parents and get drunk all she could without dying - although she's probably throwing up right now. _Marceline chuckled at this thought.

_My beautiful, innocent Princess, falling prey to alcohol. _She grinned and enjoyed the music while she could. There would probably be a constant battle for what music would be playing once the two had been bonded in matrimony. Maybe she would get Bonnie drunk sometime and see what she could do with her.

* * *

The wedding _was _the best day of both Bonnie and Marceline's lives. The dresses of the brides were ivory in colour, Bonnie having a ring of pink around the waist, Marceline having a ring of black around the dress just below her breasts. Finn was the best man. He looked a little jealous of Marceline, but Bonnie didn't think she detected too much of it on his face. Fionna was one of their bridesmaids, all the way from somewhere called Aaa. Marceline wondered if she could persuade Bonnie to go there with her one day, just to see what it was like. She was wearing a light blue dress, and it looked great on her, noted Marceline. Finn was wearing a suit - very formal.

Marceline walked up the aisle to where Bonnie and the registrar were standing (neither Bonnie nor Marceline were religious), waiting for her. She smiled happily. _I'm getting married to the woman I love, _she thought. She stood next to Bonnie and grabbed her hand. "I love you," she whispered in the Princess's ear.

"Do you," started the registrar, "Marceline Abadeer, take Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to take on the duty of a princess?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, take Marceline Abadeer as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to always care for and help her in her duties?"

"Yes. I do."

"You may kiss each other."

The kiss they shared now was one of commitment, responsibility and trust. Even more, it sealed both of their love to one another, both knowing what it meant: eternity with each other.

* * *

**A/N -** **Whoaaaaaaaaa, super-mega-long-chapter! We finally broke one thousand words, my lovely readers! And don't worry, I still have one more chapter left to publish: the epilogue! Also, if you don't know what significance hair has when two people are in love, then you need to watch "To Cut a Woman's Hair" again :P  
P.S. don't you think an extra-long chapter deserves maybe a lil review about whether you liked it or not? Maybe maybe?**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I've been saying it for the past 22 chapters - Adventure Time doesn't belong to me!**

**A/N - Okay, since I have 49 REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS (oh my God that's crazy) if I get one more review for 50 on this chapter, I'll post a quick preview of my next story, Heartless Love. Oh my God 50 reviews would be amazing! Love you all, kisses and cuddles :3**

**Last chapter, Bonnie and Marceline had their hen dos and then got married!**

* * *

After the wedding, Bonnie and Marceline went to Bonnie's castle.

"So... I guess I live here now, right?"

"Uh-huh. Look, we have a double bed! Thanks, Pep!"

"Hmm, what should I do with my old house? And Schwable?"

"Oh, he can stay here."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

The two laid on the bed next to each other, silent for a while.

"It feels strange," Bonnie said, "finally getting married."

"I know. We'll be with each other forever." They smiled at each other and shared a kiss. "Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could, ya know, travel places with the money we have."

"But my Kingdom..."

"Can't Peppermint Butler take on the duty for a while? I mean, after all, you _must _need a rest - you've been looking after the Candy Kingdom every day for more than a millennium!"

"Well, I suppose, but would we have enough money for food and transport and everything?"

"Of course. And if not-" she winked "-you're their Princess, I'm sure you could get away with some... ah... borrowing, right?"

Bonnie looked over at Marceline and lightly tapped her nose. "Naughty..."

"I know I am. But are you?"

Bonnie grinned devilishly, knowing what Marceline was hinting at. "We can't have sex now. Tonight."

"Okay, okay!" the two laughed, Bonnie grabbing Marceline's waist and bringing her in closer than before. They stood up, held hands and walked out onto Bonnie's balcony and raised each others' hands in an act of true love and union.

* * *

**A/N - And that is it for this story. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This has actually been a pretty long story for me, it's my first published story on this site, _and _my first story I've ever written that isn't a oneshot. If you liked it, feel free to favourite me or my story, review, whatever, and I will see you guys next story I write (which is most probably going to be Marshall Lee x Finn. Do ship :3 By the way, what do you call that? Because I don't even know myself. Marshallinn?). But anyway, I appreciate your guys' views and reviews so much, it's what motivates me to write more!**


	24. Heartless Love Preview

**A/N - This is just a little preview of my new story, it's gonna be Marshall Lee x Finn and all fluffy and d'aww-worthy and probably quite different to this one. I'm giving you this preview because 50 REVIEWS ON "A TASTE OF BUBBLEGUM"! THAT'S INSANE! I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! Oh, and the Guest who reviewed saying I was one of the greatest Bubbline writers? Wow. Just wow. Thank you. So much. You made my week, sir or madam. You made my week.**

* * *

Those fangs screamed vampire, and that complexion screamed demon. The half-demon, half-vampire looked at Finn with a strange look on his face. Finn thought he detected curiosity and interest on it. For a second Finn looked away to call to Jake. "Uh, dude? Come here for a second, do you know who this guy is?"

Jake groaned. "Dude, if I get there and this mystery guy isn't there again, I'm sending you to an insane asylum, alright?"

Finn looked back through his window. That boy... wait - where did he go? Gone. He had slipped out of Finn's reach once again. "Um, you know what? Never mind man." Who was he? Why did he watch Finn all the time but disappear as soon as Jake was called? How did he know when Jake was coming? And why did Finn feel as if this vampire was teasing him, fascinating him, purposefully drawing him in and making him want to find out who he was?

Finn had heard about these types of people and he knew that coupled with the species this guy was he was mega bad news - but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Jake, I'm going out. See you later man."

* * *

**A/N - by the time I've finished writing and publishing it, this part may have changed or been omitted altogether, but I just wanted to give you guys ****some insight into where my next story might be going because I love you all so much :3 anyway that really is it for this story, I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and good day or goodnight sir or madam or other!**


End file.
